


A Day In the Life of a Jirachi

by PokemonMasterette



Series: Random Poke Drabbles [13]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:27:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27865342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokemonMasterette/pseuds/PokemonMasterette
Summary: When most people think of Pokemon, they think of the trainers, and the strong people who hold the Pokemon. Nobody ever thinks about us, the Pokemon who don't get caught, and stick together.
Series: Random Poke Drabbles [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624546
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	A Day In the Life of a Jirachi

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea at 2am this morning, but enjoy nonetheless!!

Everyday in the Pokemon World is different for every Trainer. However, I'm not a Trainer. Matter of fact, I'm the opposite. I'm a Pokemon. A Jirachi, to be exact. Except I'm not just an everyday average 'Mon. I live with my friends, who I love and trust! 

I'm friends with a pair of Pichus, one named Iry and the other named Toxic. One loves Theatre while the Other causes Mischief alongside Zoroark.

I know a Darkrai who's misunderstood, but unlike others of his kind, loves hugs.

I know a Vulpix that can change to a Ninetails on will, who's an amazing person. 

I know an Oddish who accidentally learned to Transform into a Tapu Koko. (Don't ask, it's a long story that involves a Speal) 

I know a Tailow who's obsessed with science and while shy, is an amazing person, er, bird. 

I know a Marshadow who's misunderstood, and mostly just watches us. 

Over the course of my day, we battle each other, as I love to do so. But I also have the ability to turn human, where I use the name Nicole, and Beyblade. More specifically, I'm a PokeBlader. A PokeBlading Jirachi. If I'm no battling, I'm eating, listening to music with headphones (Don't ask how), or having fun. 

It may not seem much at first glance, but as long as I'm with my friends, it means the world to me!

It's amazing what goes on in the part of the Pokemon World that isn't shown in the Anime, huh? Welp, in this part of the world, we believe anyone, no matter who they are or where they've came from in the past. All that matters to our bunch is that they're nice and accepting. 

None of us are perfect, we all have our flaws and for the most part recognize them. We're all Pokemon, you can't expect us to be good at everything! (Even if I can move a planet curtious of Tailow with an invention) 

We all have one thing in common, besides the fact we're all friends. It's that no matter what, we'll stick together, forever and ever. 

**Author's Note:**

> I dedicated this story to my amazing online friends who all help me so much! You are all amazing people!


End file.
